


And Heaven Shined Bright

by BiancaDevlyn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Old Fashioned Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaDevlyn/pseuds/BiancaDevlyn
Summary: Steve Rogers felt lost and alone after a near seventy year long sleep. But an early morning gym session he makes an unexpected friend. She helps him know the real world and brings a little more light into his life.. She has been through her own troubles, fears from her own life.. Together they became a team.. Follows the Avengers story line. Steve Rogers/OC.. Captain America/OC..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did writing it.. I used to be all Iron Man but I am not Switzerland between these two!!.. Enjoy everyone!!

Steve was walking along the lonely Brooklyn streets, feeling a little lost within himself and so confused since coming out of his near 70 year sleep from the ice. There was a slight drizzle of rain falling from the sky, making little goosebumps appear on his arms. There was so few little things that felt familiar to him. Steve felt lost and alone with everyone he had known and loved had long since gone and died. He was a few blocks away from his apartment and was looking at the buildings. Some were taken down and more modern ones appeared in their place. But to his delight with information from Fury that there was an old gym from his era that had been sanctioned by SHIELD just for him to use. It was made to be looked out of action to a passerby because of being asbestos ridden but he knew the better truth. It was to be his place of peace and give him a space away from the overwhelming modern world.

He looked around to see if anyone was around but then again it was 2AM in the morning so there wasn't a soul to be seen. He reached into his pocket, taking out the key and slowly opened the door without a sound being made in the process. Walking in the gym, an instant smile appeared on his face as he looked around to something familiar. It wasn't a fancy and all modern gym. It was bare minimum at the best with a locker room with old gear and equipment, a boxing bag hanging up with spares ones laying against the wall and in the middle of the gym was a boxing ring. He stopped though, seeing a petite figure, a woman in fact that sitting in the middle of the ring with her headphones in and drawing with a pencil on a sketch book. She must have been in her own little world because she had looked up and saw him, giving her a fright and making her jump up and dropping everything in her hands.

Remembering his manners and the fact that it was 2AM in the morning and the lady was probably thinking he was some nut job, he raised his hands and a kind smile on his face "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't told that anyone else was going to be using this gym".

Now that Steve was closer, he was able to get a better look at her appearance. Steve was thinking no wander she looked scared, the young lady was barely 5ft tall and he was 6"4, towering over her. Her dark blonde hair was in a messy side plait with an oversized grey beanie and black glasses. Her black leather jacket was worn down and underneath a blue hooded sweat shirt. Her black jeans were covered in dust from the boxing ring and her black converse shoes looked just as old. She was looking like she was going to run at any moment.

"I don't mean you any harm and you are more than welcome to use this gym as often as you like. My name is Steve Rogers, what is your name?".

Her eyes showed caution but then they eased off, showing trust and she looked into his eyes, seeing he meant no harm "My name is Abrahams, Isabella Abrahams but you can call me Ella".


	2. Chapter 2

Although she felt a bit nervous with who was standing in front of her, Ella let her tiny feet step take hesitant steps forward to the stranger. Her shoe laces were dragging a long and were dark grey from being pulled along the ground so much. Steve Rogers is a living myth that two people very close to her respected and here he was in the gym she had been sneaking into for weeks. He is a man who stood up for the little guy, it was a rarity and not too many people did that these days "You are a tale to be told".

For a moment there he had believed that this was a little bit of normality in his crazy life since he had come out of the ice. That he had found a new friend in the lady, but he saw what look the pint-sized woman had and that little bit of hope slipped away from his fingers. Steve hung his head for a moment, looking to the ground and looking at all the dirt and grime. Steve had thought he had finally caught a break here and possibly had made new friend in the girl. He looked up at Ella, her stance a little more relaxed "You have seen the news clips all on the media then, me coming out of the ice and what I had done before".

"No, that wasn't it" She shook her head because that wasn't the reason why. It surprised Steve but she had a reminisce type of smile on her face "My dad and brother were in the army because of your beliefs and everything you stood for. I grew up on the stories of your missions and about the adventures you and Bucky had. All about your team in world war 2 and those missions you had. There were no stories about you being an experiment for the army" Elle had a gentle, sad smile on her face "You were both of their heroes in their eyes".

He was feeling a little puzzled at her chosen words, felt curious and walking closer to the little lady and leaning to put his gym bag down, a small cloud of dust appeared in the air when it landed with a thud "Were? I don't mean to pry but if you don't mind me asking. What do you mean about that? I don't mean to pry or to be rude, but it is just now you didn't say are as a present tense?"

For a moment, her face showed something of pure grief remembering certain moments. But as quickly as it appeared on her face it was gone with a smile in its place. Her cheeks were like little apples on her face and there were dimples in her cheeks, a light in her eyes when Ella began to talk about them and their memory "My dad, Jack, he died on a service mission to Mogadishu and then there is my brother, Jace. Well he got injured really bad and just hasn't been the same since because of it but I take care of him".

Steve knew his manners being a soldier and as a human being himself, knowing war himself from experience. So, in respect it wasn't his place to ask what had happened to her brother. Steve was now leaning on the roping of the boxing ring, seeing she had been in a lot of hard yards but refused to let it get in her way. It was a quality that should be mentionable among all but in was a rarity in a vast population.

"What about your mom? Is she helping you with any of this?" he asked curiously.

Steve had his eyes locked onto her and he through the brave mask Ella had on, revealing the hurt on her face. Then came a expression of disgust on her face and Ella scoffed clearly angry and upset with her arms crossed across her chest "She wasn't ever a mom to me or my brother and will never will be. I don't have much to do with her anymore and if I did ever see her I would tell her go to hell, leave and slam the door in her face".

That was a fair assumption and Steve admired that "I don't run away from my problems because once you start, you can't stop. I don't take any drugs or drink any alcohol really. As hard as it is for me, if I fall down, I make sure I pick myself up".

A little laughter sounded in the air from Ella, feeling a little embarrassed through her admission to someone she barely knew "Sometimes I feel a little stupid to not just run away to make it easier for myself, but I go head on and break through the wall ".

Now it was Steve's turn to smile "You stand up, you push back. It is a good quality to have, trust me I know. Been there and earnt that merit badge a very long time ago".

Ella's little laugh echoed through the gym "Not bad for a barista then hey"

Thinking now to herself, Steve must want some peace and quiet to work out by himself in the gym. .Ella looked to her feet, leaning down and began packing up her sketch book and pencils "I should leave you in peace then to do your work out".

A little fear crept in to Steve, not wanting her to go anywhere because of the possibility of not seeing his new friend again. In the short space of time since he had met Ella, she was comfortable to talk to. She didn't treat him like some weird experiment from a bottle from a lab. And she called him Steve Rogers, not Captain America. That made him feel normal compared to how everyone else liked to treat him, like a celebrity or something. Whilst remembering his manners and not wanting to scare her away, he spoke up politely and hoped "It's okay, you don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to. You can stay here and draw, I can do something other than boxing to make it more peaceful while you work. You were here first anyway".

"You don't want me to go? Really?" she asked him, wide eyed with her sketch book in one hand and her roll of pencil in the other "I don't want to intrude on you if you want to be alone, having your own space. I am sure you have had everyone staring at you with their noses up against a glass window or something".

"Please stay! It would be nice to have a friend to talk to" Steve told her, feeling hopeful "Unless you have a boyfriend or husband waiting at home for you, then I will walk you back to him just so I know you got home safe".

He then got thinking, if there really was someone home waiting for her. Why would they let her out so late without making sure Ella? It really did baffle him. If something happened between the two, the man should have apologized and made it right regardless. He really didn't get the way males in the modern ties were to their female companions, especially ones that appeared nice as Ella was being to him, a complete stranger to her.

"You don't have to worry about that factor" Then there was a sorrowful, lonely glint that shadowed her face despite her smile "I don't have any husband or boyfriend waiting at home for me let alone having any friends to hang out with. So, it would actually be really nice to talk to have someone to talk to".

Steve nodded, reaching down into his gym bag to get out the bandages and began wrapping his hands "Good, it will be a pleasure to have you to have a conversation with and if so, to have you as a friend, Isabella Abrahams".

He stifled a laugh with the look of the smirk on her face. It was cute. Ella's nose was a little scrunched up with little wrinkles around the corners of her nose to show her annoyance "You start calling me Isabella all the time I am going to be calling you Captain America, I can tell already you don't like to be called that all of the time".

A little roar of laughter escaped Steve's lips, little crinkles formed around his eyes and he felt him smiling yet again that night. Ella maybe a little lady but she more than made up for it being a strong survivor and with her fire cracker personality "Yes, mam".

Elle was now standing at the edge of the ring near where Steve was strapping his hands to start his boxing "I know a better way to help you wrap your hands? That is of course if you don't mind me showing you of course".

Steve nodded yes, unfolding his bandage hands and holding them out for her. Ella, being so small easily slid under the boxing ring straps but it was a little high for her as she slid down, but Ella found a way and got down easy. It was a little surreal for Steve to have someone act like as if he was a normal man and not the super soldier experiment that he was. She was so small compared to the towering size of himself. Chalk and cheese, he thought. It made him feel good, it made him feel human as she quickly and efficiently wrapped his hands. Focused and efficient. Her hands so tiny compared to his large ones "Where did you learn how to wrap hands for boxing so quickly?".

Ella nodded her head, a grin appeared on her face "We have more in common that you think, Steve.." Ella looked up at him "We both battle for the little guys. I have always been small and rather independent. With my father and brother being away a lot with their work, they didn't want to leave knowing I couldn't defend myself against the bad guys. So, they actually used to sneak me in to this gym and teach me how to hit. But is has been a long time since I have hit the bag so I would hate to imagine how my hands and foot work would be".

"They sound like good, honorable men. Like the men I fought with back in the war" Steve told her.

It didn't go unnoticed how Steve said that sentence. He said it in a present tense to give respect to their memory. And Ella felt a little sad about not having her father around but thinking of the memories, she couldn't help but have of one of the biggest smiles on her face "Just b cause someone dies doesn't mean we have to be sad or feel bad. Their memory lives on in is and how we remember them. They are one of the most amazing men I have had so far in my life and they deserved to be remembered honorably".

He leaned down a little, a look of wander on his face being fascinated by the little lady "They are very lucky to have you as a daughter and a sister. You are actually the first real friend I have made since coming out of the ice I am grateful".

She had just fastened the bandages on his hands when a confused look shadowed her face. Ella's glasses slipped down her nose a little, he chuckled because it was a little cute and he moved her glasses to where they should. Steve Rogers not having friends didn't make sense to her. He was so kind and gentle, even a little shy "But you are Steve Rogers, I don't believe that. Surely you would have at least one friend".

"A very long time ago I did but they have all passed on" Reaching down into his gym bag, he could feel his cheeks turn a little shade of pink of from his admittance "Oh you can believe it, I am just a freak super soldier to everyone"

"More so freakishly tall I say" Ella teased, her smile a little turned up but looking at curiously why he had the strapping bandages in his hands and pointing at them "What are you doing with those

With his eye brows raised, a cheeky glint in his eye "When exactly was the last time you hit the punching bag anyway?".

Ella really had to think hard, she had not trained in such a long time. Not since her brother and his accident while they were out in the field "Not since my brother got hurt so it has been a while".

Steve nodded, thinking of an idea that came into his head "Well how about I take responsibility of your training from now on. It is the least I can do for you and in respect to you brother and father. Wouldn't want you getting rusty with your stance or hits. That is of course if you agree".

The little lady held out her hands with a sense of purpose in her stance, with a grin eat to ear "I am ready Captain" Looking up at him, gleaming a little. She was looking forward to getting back into training again and somewhat of a life of not being a hermit "Let's get in to it".


End file.
